Baseball Game
by terra hotaru
Summary: Hey, you don’t pick the pitcher up in a baseball game and…you sure…don’t confuse the pitcher with a… fluff. AkuRoku. For Lifes. Lover.


**Dedicated to: **My best and dearest friend, **Lifes. Lover.**

**Baseball Game**

It was a bright Saturday afternoon. A _perfect_ day to be outside…simply perfect. Perfect for going swimming, going to a walk, playing basketball, barbequing, or simply rotting away in the park, doing nothing but sitting or sleeping on the grassy fields. Or maybe pick up some dandelions and blow it. For a certain blond though… such day was a perfect day to just hole up in his room and curl up into a ball on his bed, under his cover. That was his favorite time-spending activity. Whether it was in a sunny day or in a rainy day or in a snowy day… everyday! He wished he could just spend the rest of his life just curling up on his bed, sleeping peacefully, daydreaming, lying around, doing _nothing_. That would be such a nice life…right?

Currently, he was snuggling his face into his fluffy pillow. He absolutely loved how he had dressed his bed with spring theme. Yellow-greenish comforter, with slightly milky-brown cover, and white with green leaves decoration for his pillows. He loved the sweet scent of the new bed-cover. He definitely loved spring, especially when it was warming up like in that particular Saturday. The temperature finally went back up to seventy degrees Fahrenheit after being stuck in the low fifties or sixties in the past months. And Roxas finally breathed a sigh of relieve without having to curse every single second, muttering and rambling about how he hated the cold wind and how he missed the warmth of the sun in which he believed his one redheaded best friend had gone crazy because of his rants.

It was comforting to know that Axel had gone crazy. Then, at least no one would bother his slumber in that good Saturday. Yeah, _no one_. He really wished Axel had gone crazy for real. That would make his Saturday so much better. He wanted an undisturbed sleep…even if it was merely a day.

_**BAM!**_

He was jolted up almost immediately when he was about to fall deep into sleep. He quickly sat up on his bed, kneeling on his knees while rubbing his eyes…Someone just opened the door and not too nicely and slowly at that.

"Roxas. Good Saturday afternoon. Let's go out and have some fun, little kid!" the redhead intruded the boy's room innocently, grinning widely, pretending that he didn't see the rage and anger on Roxas' expression, though he definitely loved the little pout that was present. _Adorable little thing._

"Get out of my room, Axel." Roxas pouted even more, his lips pursed in unhappiness. He suddenly disliked the fact that he gave Axel the key to his apartment. Hey, they were best-friends and neighbors at that. So, out of sudden hastiness, Roxas gave Axel the keys. Though most of the time, the blond believed that Axel had tricked him into it.

But then, Roxas paused, looking closely at the redhead who was holding a baseball bat and some base balls. "Baseball?" the blond questioned under his breath, tilting his head to the side. His spiky blond locks were a mess since he had been spending his whole day snuggling in his bed.

"Yep, let's play baseball outside. It's a good day for sports."

"No." Roxas rejected bluntly.

"Aww, c'mon, Roxas. You don't want to play with me?" Axel blinked, showing Roxas his emerald pleading puppy eyes.

Roxas blinked more, blushing. Axel with those eyes was somehow deadly to him and he couldn't help but agree to everything if Axel was looking at him like that. Roxas released a sigh.

"You can't spend your precious time rotting in that bed!" Axel cried. "Who is more important? _Me_ or _that_ bed?!" he demanded, holding his baseball bat tight.

Roxas pondered. There was five minutes of silence. "Uhmm… I'm not sure."

Axel growled, about to curl up and die. "Fine…" he sounded miserable. "Okay… I'll just play baseball by myself…" he narrowed his eyes, turning and about to walk away, but was stopped by Roxas.

"Axel! Okay, okay. I'll play with you. Just…let me change first. Alright?" Roxas smiled innocently, tilting his head to the side to add his cuteness.

Axel's cheek pinked a bit. "Yes!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I'll wait for you outside!" he cheered, going out of Roxas' room.

Roxas smiled, watching as the redhead disappeared from the hallway of his apartment.

--

Roxas immediately cheered up when he was in the park, so many colors surrounding him. The flowers were all blooming. Red, white, yellow, green, everything blended and mixed together perfectly. He loved the park. He was beaming.

"You certainly look happy."

"Yep." Roxas grinned, taking in a deep breath to inhale the sweet scent of the flowers. Then, he contemplated. "Wait, we're going to play baseball just by the two of us?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just for fun. I thought you'd be better of hanging out with me and play some sports rather than become fat in that room."

"Hey! I'm not fat!" Roxas cried, protesting.

"Yeah, you're not. You're too cute to be fat." Axel smirked, walking to the middle of the grassy field and putting the baseballs down there.

Roxas shook his head, looking around in confusion. Did…Axel just called him _cute_? He blushed before he immediately ran to Axel's side.

"How can we play with just the two of us?" the blond frowned.

"Ah, we can work something out, Roxas. Now…you…" Axel took the bat and pushed it to Roxas. Roxas closed his eyes and received the baseball bat, hugging it tight. "take the baseball bat. And I'll be the pitcher." The redhead grinned.

"Uh huh?" Roxas opened his mouth, holding the baseball bat in his hand, standing there, dumb-founded.

"Just play along, Rox." Axel growled, knowing that Roxas would say something about the dumb idea. He just wanted to spend his time with the blond and wanted to have some activity together that would get their blood running…spending their time together eating sea-salt ice cream certainly didn't fulfill both of what he wanted.

He blushed red suddenly. His mind just came up with a dirty idea…involving him and Roxas…some activity…involving a lot of panting and moaning… he quickly shook his head. That was not the first time that his imagination ran wild. The blond was killing him. Roxas noticed the blush on Axel's cheek, but he decided to not question it.

"So, I'm supposed to hit the ball your throw? That's it?"

"Yep." Axel nodded.

"How…dull…" he whispered, but decided to play along anyway.

And so, Axel threw the ball and Roxas tried his best to hit it. It got repetitive as time passed, but Roxas had his fun as every time Axel laughed at him, he would laugh too, affected by Axel's crispy laughter in the warm day. He felt a bit silly…as if he was a kid all over again.

Then, it was Axel's turn to hit. He grinned widely, waiting for Roxas to throw the ball. When he managed to hit the ball, he suddenly threw his bat to the ground and ran around.

Roxas yelped when Axel suddenly picked him up along the way. "Ah! Axel!" he cried, blushing.

"I'm supposed to run around the base," the redhead answered happily.

"Put me down!" Roxas laughed, trying to struggle away, but at the same time afraid that he might fall off, being hugged around the waist and pulled over Axel's shoulder like that.

"I'm kidnapping the pitcher!" Axel exclaimed excitedly.

"Ahaha, Axel, let me go already! You don't pick the pitcher up in a baseball game, Ax!" the blond laughed.

"I sure can!"

After several rounds of running around in a circle, Axel stopped, still laughing and laying Roxas on the grassy field, being on top of the blond.

Roxas was still laughing. "You're so full of tricks."

"I know you like it." Axel countered.

"No, I don't." Roxas countered back, trying to push Axel off of him.

There was suddenly silence.

And the two of them were looking into each other's eyes.

Roxas' smile disappeared from his face and turned into a blush. "Axel?"

Axel was quiet, not responding, merely looking at him.

And suddenly, Axel was getting closer…

Closer…

"Ax?"

Close…

"A…"

And Roxas was silenced as a pair of lips was pressed on his. His breathe hitched and he stared at the redhead in front of him, eyes wide.

Axel was so strong and demanding that his effort of pushing his best friend off was in vain.

Roxas finally gave in and closed his eyes, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Until after Axel pulled off, he opened his eyes again. "What…was that?" the blond asked, breathy and shaky.

Axel grinned, ruffling the blond's hair. "To get your blood pumping." He answered easily.

"Eh?"

"It's a nice day." Axel changed the topic, standing up and offered a hand to Roxas. Roxas took Axel's hand.

"Don't change the topic!" Roxas pouted. "What was…?

And he was silenced again with another kiss, melting into the sweet and gentle show of affection.

Axel pulled away again.

_Do you want me to show you again?_

--

Eh… pointless and I think… I kinda fail here. D8 Sorry, Am!!! D8


End file.
